


A Mother's Hope

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Bite-Sized Timeless Fics [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Series, Reference to canonical death of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: Maria meets her granddaughter for the first time.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Maria Tompkins
Series: Bite-Sized Timeless Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Mother's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from amandamonroe on Tumblr: "I truly do... You know that, right?" Just a sweet moment between Maria and her son.

It’s been far too long since he’s seen his mother, and he can’t quite stop the nerves twisting up his stomach as she steps through his doorway. She loves Lorena, of course-how could anyone not?-but a child is something new altogether; he does not to bring up painful memories for her. Now that he has Iris, he cannot imagine losing her as his mother lost Gabriel. 

His fears, of course, are unfounded; she wraps her arms around him, gracing him with a rare smile as she says, “I’m so happy for you. I cannot tell you how much I want you to be happy.” He swallows, and she must feel his hesitation, because she sighs. “I truly do… You know that, right?”

He thinks of Iris, of how much he wants her to be happy even on his worst days, and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
